stargatearmageddonfandomcom_it-20200213-history
Chaxiraxi
Ancient queen Goa'uld probably one of the wives of the same Atok, and following his death, his son and successor Apep. History You do not know the year of birth of Queen Chaxiraxi, but his first statement we find as wife of the deceased minor Goa'uld Alpha and secondary wife of his successor Apep, for which begat many children on the planet P3X-888. This queen Goa'uld do not have much information since continual wars broke out between the various factions Goa'uld death of Atok, destroyed much of the documentation for Chaxiraxi. For almost 2,000 years it remained stuck on the surface of the planet of the Goa'uld symbiotes generating until it was given as a gift to one of the same underlord Apep. As Ra underlord, Chaxiraxi continued to generate symbiotic especially to restore and increase the ranks of the Goa'uld after the civil war that shook the whole of society Goa'uld. later, Chaxiraxi managed the coming of his master on planet Earth, you get the freedom to be able to create a small domain thanks to its successful past collaboration with the Supreme System Lord. Chose a small archipelago located before the current coast of Western Sahara, Chaxiraxi became the Mother Goddess of a primitive population known as "Guanches". Unfortunately the domain Chaxiraxi whole Archipelago stopped the arrival of one of his adult children and eager for conquest. Defeat in a series of battles. the queen had to submit to entering the service of the same Achàman. The latter eliminated all pockets of resistance, imposed its rule until the arrival of the Spanish conquistadors. Despite an attempt to use the newcomers against his former master, Chaxiraxi was forced into exile after being passed for dead. Disappeared for centuries, Chaxiraxi meanwhile had rebuilt on a minor planet positioned on the edge of the galaxy its main outpost managed to surround himself with few allies but safe enough to not have any Jaffa as a soldier, but trust ashrak from her own trained. While aware of the fall of the Goa'uld after taking the planet Dakara, Chaxiraxi remained hidden except emerge sporadically in petty theft of material that eventually led to build his Ha'tak(Ep: Alpha wife) Stargate Armageddon While building his Ha'tak, Chaxiraxi remained isolated from the rest of the Goa'uld survivors, looting indiscriminately every planet where came. Unfortunately his actions attracted the attention of FJN, the latter together with the Tau'ri laid a trap to ship the Queen managed to capture. Aboard the Ha'tak now deserted, a bomb exploded destroying Ha'tak cleverly concealed itself and severely damaging the Earth ship. Hunted by other Earth ships and rebel Jaffa, Chaxiraxi turned to his old enemy, offering his services in exchange for protection. Forced to submit, Chaxiraxi taken up residence in one of the planets of the System Lord Achàman domain, concealing his presence, but by providing for the symbionts Achàman army.(Ep: Alpha wife) Mithology Chaxiraxi is the native goddess known as the Sun Mother in the Guanche religion. The goddess Chaxiraxi was one of the principal goddesses of the pantheon of the Guanches.Chaxiraxi was later associated with an alleged appearance circa 1400 or 1401 of the Virgin of Candelaria on Güímar, on the island of Tenerife. Her son is Chijoraji. Categoria:Goa'uld Categoria:Guanches Pantheon Categoria:Goa'uld Underlord